Conventional shaving razors are commonly used by both male and female consumers for shaving various body parts such as the face and legs. Modern grooming currently may emphasize a broader, “clean-shaven” appearance for many men in a variety of occupations, including models, body builders, actors, and various other professions where personal grooming and body appearance may be highly valued. Conventional shaving razors are limited in their range because a traditional razor handle is designed to fit within the palm of the user's hand/fingers, such that the razor handle does not extend the reach of the individual razor head much beyond the reach of the user's hands. As a result, using such razors to reach remote locations of the body, such as the legs and the back, for example, can be difficult and uncomfortable, and is especially difficult for a user with physical disability, who is overweight, or in the case of women, who is pregnant.